space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Guardians log Chapter 1
Chapter1 'Arbiters Brief' Mason inducted the party into the Guardians through the time honoured tradition of dropping truth bombs. He gave them Father Tim's journal and gave them tips on surviving as a Guardian. The highlights include: *Stay off the grid *use aliases where possible *don't publish details about the occult on the internet *get fake IDs *use credit card fraud to make cash *trust no one *get a friend at the morgue *crash in dives not fancy hotels, it's cheaper and less surveilled The group checked up on Evelina Suero, one of the marked survivors and arrived in time to see her killed by an imposing figure that used magic. Millie Ever since that night at the community center, I’ve always had it in the back of my head that this shit is real and I didn’t just imagine it. Shit, everyone else there saw it too. You’d think this kind of thing would get more attention but are we really surprised at another coverup on the DTES? But what Mason said made sense, like it was something I always knew but didn’t want to say it out loud. What now? Me and these other rejects aren’t exactly the fucking A-Team… I guess we try to stay off the grid or just sit back and wait for one of the these Black Eye demons to come for us. At least we’re all the same boat. Nobody’s going to sell us out just to get their soul sucked out as a thank you. Especially after seeing what happened to Evie. Mason said we need to find Varo but what are we supposed to do when we find him, kill him? Maybe that will end this curse, but will that make all the demons shrivel up like some cheesy horror movie? Not fucking likely. Mason said they’re all running the credit card companies? Are supposed to fight against some global conspiracy here? Oh fuck. Maybe I’m starting to lose it but it’s actually kind of nice having something to focus on. Not that I wasn’t focused before, but it was like a hamster wheel, just spinning and spinning. Now it’s more like a slide… or a bus going down a mountain. Lol, I can’t believe they’re letting me drive! Charlotte Couchsurfing really sucks. If I could just catch a break then I'd be able to scrape enough money together to get established, you know? Holy shit. Demons are hunting me?? I've been telling everyone that my tattoo was a stylized circuit board but now I just want to get rid of it. Sounds like that would be a bad idea based on what the creepy old guy said. I guess I have no choice but to throw in with the other Raven's Beak Rave survivors ("Ravers"?). I calculate our survival odds at less than 43.5% beyond the next 90 days. At least one of the other Ravers looks like he knows how to fight. Also, the driver doesn't seem that bad ($6K worth of salvage - new best friend!) but the looney bin escapee gives me the willies. That journal is way too valuable to entrust to paper. I've backed it up digitally and hidden it in an invisible directory behind the best security I could write. I feel a lot better knowing that we won't lose the journal to fire/water or other mishaps now. The old guy was adamant against posting online so I won't do that but he's clearly too old-fashioned to understand the benefit of a good digital backup. Speaking of journal's, my name is at the top of the survivor list. I hope that is just accidental... J-Dog Too many truth bombs! You can't call me crazy if this shit is all real... Psychic not psychotic! Marked by a Necromancer is no good, no good at all. Maybe with the help of these others, from so long ago? Pour one out for Boris, he saved us all! So what has Evie been up to? Evie, Noooooooooo........! 3 generic Milie, Charlote 1 bennie, 1 generic JD 2 bennies Category:Guardians